Fairy Tail High
by Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER
Summary: When Lucy transfers into Fairy Tail High, the most prestigious highschool in Fiore, she meets tons of people and makes interesting friends and has a developing group of haters. Will she be able to hide the fact that she's the heir to the Heartfillia Estate, survive this crazy mess of a highschool, and more importantly, will she find love? Rated T cause I'm paranoid and for swears.
1. First Day in Fairy Tail

**Ok so this is my first story on this site. The inspiration came to me while my friends and I were talking about if Fairy Tail were a school what it would be like. So without further ado (drum roll) Fairy Tail High!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

**Lucy's Pov.**

I stared at the white envelop on the coffee table. I picked it up with shaky hands and slowly opened it. Inside was a single piece of neatly folded paper. I took a deep breath, pulled it out and unfolded it.

A few days ago I had written to Fairy Tail High, the most prestigious school in all of Fiore and now they had written back.

_Dear Lucy Heartfillia of the Heartfillia Estate,_

_You have been accepted into Fairy Tail High. You will receive_

_a copy of your schedule and the student handbook as well as a map of the layout of the school in the mail two weeks prior to the beginning of the school year. We look forward to having you in the school. Best of luck to you._

_Sincerly,_

_The principle,_

_Makarov Dreyar_

I got in... I got in!

* * *

**Lucy's Pov.**

I stared up at the giant building looming in front of me. 'This is a school?' I thought 'It's almost as big than my dad's estate!' In my awe I didn't notice someone bump into me.

"S-Sumimasen!" the blue haired girl stuttered embarrassed.

"Oh its ok! I should have been paying more attention!" I say, madly waving my hands.

We looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. I helped the girl up and smiled. The girl was at least a head shorter than me and wore an orange dress.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia ." I said. She smiled back at me. "Levy McGarden." She replied.

"Are you new here?" she asked suddenly. I blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"I asked, Levy giggled.

"Kinda. You see here we all know each other. We're kinda like family." She explained to me. "O-oh"

"Hey can I see your schedule?" Levy asked looking at me. "Sure" I replied with a smile.

_Ms. Lucy Heartfillia_

_Homeroom: Mr. Clive (rm 102)_

_Period 1: Biology - (chem. lab 1)_

_Period 2: English Language Arts - Mr. Conbalt (rm 108)_

_Period 3: Gym - Ms. Aquarius (gym.)_

_Period 4: Advanced Trig. - Mr. Clive (rm 777)_

Levy lit up like a light bulb. "We have homeroom and periods 1, 2 and 4 together!"

I smiled brightly. "Great!"

* * *

**Levy's Pov.**

I was thrilled. Fairy Tail high hadn't had a new student since... well we don't talk about it much... At any rate I was ecstatic at meeting Lucy, I was about to tell her when:

_RIIIIINNNNGGG!_

The bell went off. "Oh no we're gonna be late!" I cried and grabbed Lucy's hand and ran for homeroom.

"Um... Hey Levy? Aren't we going get in trouble for running in the halls" Lucy asked me, easily keeping in pace with my short stride.

"Nah, Master won't care and the teachers are pretty laid back here." I answered.

"Master?" she asked.

"The principle, we call him Master" I explained patiently

"O-oh ok" Lucy said softly.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov.**

100... 101... We were going to make it! I wasn't going to be late on my first day!

_SMACK_

Or not...

"Itai." I muttered rubbing my back. '_This must be how Levy felt when I bumped into her earlier. Note to self make it up to her later' _I thought. I looked up to see a muscular guy with pink hair looking at me worriedly.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine, thanks for asking." I say smiling. I start to get up when he puts out his hand.

"Here, at least let me help you get up." I smiled

"Thanks" I say taking the outstretched hand. He pulled me up and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Lucy. " I say.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't watching where I was going either. Wait did you say your name was Luigi?" he asked innocently. A tick mark appeared on my head "Woah calm down. I was joking. So Lucy right? I;m Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." he said chuckling to himself. '_What a shame'_ I thought '_he seemed so nice at first, so much for first impressions.' _"Are you in Gildart'sclass?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you're new... like Mr. Clive's class?"

"Yeah, why you?"

"Yep, now we'll have an excuse for being late!" He said giddy. I glanced around and noticed that Levy had gone. Great. That left me with the dolt.

We walked into the room and made a beeline for the teacher. He was a big muscular man with ginger hair. He had a bit of stubble and a jagged scar down his face. He wore a long black cape that went to his knees, dark green pants and combat boots. All in all he looked like a soldier more than a teacher. looked up

"Natsu. You're late." he stated but didn''t seem mad.

"Yeah, well I kinda ran into the new girl... like literally." he explained. Mr. Clive looked at me.

"So... you're her huh? Not bad." He said.

"So Gildarts, does that mean I'm forgiven?" Natsu aske nervously. Mr. Clive glanced at him.

"Yeah." With that Natsu left me alone with the creepy teacher.

"I'm so sorry about being late Mr. Cli-"

"Gildarts. The students here don't bother with honourifics" He said interupting me.

"O-ok, um anyway, I'm Lucy and I'm so sorry about being late, I was kind of held up but I promise it won't happen again." I explained nervously. Gildarts chuckled.

"No worries I wouldn't be so quick to say that if I were you. This school may have a good reputation but the students are anything but." He explained with a chuckle. "So Lucy huh? Yeah I see on the list, I'll mark you here right now and you can introduce yourself later, sound ok?" He asked. I smiled, "Sounds fine"

"You can go sit wherever for now." I excused myself and headed for the empty desk beside Levy.

* * *

**Gray's Pov.**

I looked up to see Natsu head this way. I smirked "Late again Flamebrain?" He scowled at me.

"At least I can keep my pants on in class, Stripper." He said pointing at me.

I looked down and saw that I'd stripped down to my underwear again. I quickly located my clothes and slipped them on. I looked up to see a pretty blond chic dashing towards the empty desk beside Levy. '_Is she new? She's really pretty.' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov.**

The rest of the day went by like a flash. The other teachers were also really nice and so were the students. People kept coming up to me to say hello and welcome me to Fairy Tail. I noticed that most of the students had a tattoo of the Fairy Tail mascot/sign thing. It struck me as odd. I didn't have anymore weird meetings via bumping into someone either. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Science Project

**Ok here comes the second chappie! The science project dun dun duuuuuuun.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Hiro Mashima, I own only this plot :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Science Project**

**Lucy's Pov.**

Its the second week of my life at Fairy Tail High and things have been going rather smoothly. Levy introduced me to her friends namely Mirajane Strauss and Wendy Marvell. I've managed to somehow keep from getting in awkward situations and am starting to debate whether or not I should get a Fairy Tail tattoo like the rest of the school.

_ping_

I looked at my phone and realized that I had just gotten a text from Levy

_From: Bookworm101_

_Hey Lu-chan I'm sorry but I won't be coming to school today, I fell sick and Mira's tending to me. It'll just be you and Wendy 2day_

_To: NewGirlatSchool_

I guess it wasn't that bad. Little Wendy was a sweet person to be around. As I walked into first period and sat in the desk in the farthest corner and hoped no one would want to be my lab partner as none of my friends but Levy was in Biology. No such luck. A tall girl with scarlet hair came up to my desk

" Hi can I sit with you?" she asked. I smiled shyly

"Sure" I replied. " I'm Lucy by the way."

"Erza, I'm the student council president." she explained with a smile. I nodded and faced the desk as Wakaba began talking.

"Alright, listen up you kids, since the first week has gone us by I decided that we will get into groups of four and each take a body system to create a diagram of. Start making groups and I'll come around and assign the systems." He said. I groaned quietly. Erza smiled at me knowingly

"Do you want to be in a group with me?" she asked. I looked at her surprised

"Won't your friends be annoyed you made the decision to take the new girl without them?" I asked.

"Nope, they probably won't notice."

"Ok then." I got up and followed her to where two boys were arguing. One of them had eerily familiar pink hair.

"Hey guys I brought over the new girl to be in our group since we need four people, that ok?" The boys didn't even turn around. Erza sighed and banged their heads together. Both boys immediately turn around and slung their arms around eachother's necks

"We weren't fighting!" they said quickly. I rolled my eyes.

" Any way, this is Lucy. I brought her to be in our group since she didn't have one and we only had three people." Erza explained. The dark blue haired guy looked over me, then he smiled

"Like what I see, I'm Gray." he said extending a hand, his shirt suddenly gone.

"Oi Stripper, try not to lose your shirt everytime you see a cute girl." the pink haired guy, who I now recognised to be Natsu, exclaimed. He turned to me, oh joy.

"Hey Lucy I didn't know you had this class." I smiled as realistically as I could

"Yeah well I didn't know you had this class either, Natsu." Erza and Gray (now with his shirt on) looked between us. Before any of us could say anything Wakaba came up.

"You guys get the Circulatory System. " then he walked away. We all looked at him miffed. Then Natsu and Gray began arguing about what to do for the project.

"Diagram! It's easier!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We'll get more marks for a diaorama!" Gray shot back. Erza just sat there contemplating. I wondered how these three managed to do anything.

"Why don't I just work on a diaorama at home? Then its less work for you guys and we'd get more marks." I suggested. Gray looked at me

"Would you actually be willing to do the whole project by your self? Its due tomorrow after all" Gray asked.

"It'll be a lot of work." Erza cautioned.

"Yeah it'll be fine, I promise." I assured them.

"No way, we can't take credit when you did all the work Lucy." Natsu exclaimed.

"Its fine." I said.

"No way." Natsu wouldn't budge.

"Its fine Natsu really." I said and we began planning the diaorama.

* * *

**Natsu's Pov. **

As I went about my day I couldn't stop thinking how Lucy had volunteered to do the entire project like that. It was as if she was used to being used as a means to the end. I just couldn't live with it, it wasn't fair to her. It didn't help that now that I knew she was in my Biology class I had to look for her in my other classes too. Turns out we're in all our classes together, just my luck.

Lunch passed quietly for Erza, the Stripper and me. We all felt guitly about this morning.

On my way home I saw Lucy entering the apartment complex across from mine. Why do I keep running into her like that? Darting towards her I yelled her name. She turned around and her eyebrows moved up

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I live in the apartment complex across from this one and I saw you entering this one so I figured that you lived here and that would mean that if I could convince you that I could help you work on the project from Biology." I too a deep breath and she giggled.

"Wow that was the longest I've ever heard someone speak without taking a breath inbetween. But as impressive as it was I'll be fine working on it on my own." and with that she closed the door in my face.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov. **

I awoke this morning to not my alarm but banging on my door.

"Lushii!" I heard as I trudged across my apartment to the door. Oh yeah I'd forgotten that the pink haired dolt lived across from me. I heard the knocking cease and assumed he'd left. I had slaved the whole night working on the project and now I was as tired as hell.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed and ran out the door (grabbing the project on my way out), hoping I wouldn't be late. Luckily the schedule flipped everyother day and took turns on Fridays and half-days.

I headed to my locker when a group of girls surrounded me. I vaguely recognised Mira's sister Lisanna at the head of the pack. She smirked at me and pushed me to the ground, breaking my project in the process.

"Oh no!" I cried. The girls smirked, they were getting a kick out of this! Some of the girls surrounded me and broke my project some more "Stop it!" I yelled. Lisanna smirked and she turned tail and left, her groupies following close behind.

"Lucy? Hey, you ok, Luce?" I heard from behind me as I picked up the broken pieces of my hard labour. I looked up and saw Natsu and Gray infront of me.

"Yeah but I can't say the same for our project." I said sadly.

* * *

**Natsu's Pov.**

Earlier this morning I left the apartment complex thinking she'd already left, after all she didn't seem like the kind of girl who would be late. It failed to occur to me that she might have slaved over the project all night until Erza called me (and Gray) on it.

We'd asked Levy where Lucy's locker was and were halfway there when we saw Lisanna and some of her friends messing with Lucy and something with her.

"Stop it!" I heard her yell and with that I took off at run towards Lucy.

By the time I'd got there Lisanna had gone and Lucy was on her knees picking up the pieces of what was probably the project.

"Lucy? Hey, you ok, Luce?" I asked worried. She looked at us.

"Yeah but I can't say the same for our project." Lucy looked ready to burst out crying.

Anger boiled in me but I held it in for Lucy's sake.

"That was weird, I've known Lisanna since we were kids and I've never seen her do something like that before." I muttered.

" Key word there Flamebrain: Seen" Gray whispered back.

"Sorry I should have came to school sooner, I usually am." Lucy said muttering an apology. I looked at her and smiled.

"Look on the bright side." I said pulling her to her feet "Now we can help you fix it and take credit for it and not feel guilty." She gave me one look and smiled.

"Thanks Natsu" she said finally.

At lunch today Lucy, Erza, Gray and I spent all our time in the library working on piecing the project back together, repairing parts and remaking and replacing unrepairable parts. Levy at one point had come in to return a library book.

"Hey guys whatcha up to?" she asked.

"Fixing up a project." Lucy replied and Levy giggled.

"Careful Lu-chan, those three are always procrastinating, you might not get done in time." I rolled my eyes

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Levy." I said sarcastically.

"No prob." she replied and skipped away. Surprisingly enough we did finish on time and according to Lucy it looked even better than before.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov. **

Today we ended up sitting with our groups as a permement seating plan in Biology. It wasn't so bad, once you got used to Gray and Natsu fighting over every little detail. I liked today it was fun despite the rough start of the day. Still without Lisanna and her groupies beating me up like that I probably wouldn't have become such close friends with Natsu in such a short time, heck I'd probably still be holding him at an arms length.

Natsu decided to walk me home today as we both lived in the same apartment complex. This time I decided to let him in.

"Wow Luce, nice place. Mine's a mess." Natsu commented. I gave him a questioning look

"Hey Natsu, when'd you start calling me Luce?" I asked. Was it my imagination or did he blush softly, I decided to ignore it.

"Just this morning, sorry do you not like it?" He asked nervously. I smiled

"No, its ok. I like it."

"Then Luce it is." He said grinning like a maniac. Then we both burst out laughing, I think I'm going to like it here.


	3. Not so bad

**Ok~ Chapter 3, this one took me awhile as I had exams, had writer's block and am currently co-writing a story on Quotev with 3 other friends of mine, you should check it out.**

**Kat-chan: Yes, you must check it out or I will use my Water Dragon slaying magic on you.**

**Da-chan: Its really good, we're in it as ocs by the way**

**Ella-chan: Check it out its a Manly story! Manly men should read it!**

**Me: Your not a man.. -_- any way check it out its awesome.**

**Kat-chan, Da-chan and Ella-chan: Nat-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not so bad**

**Lucy's Pov.**

I rolled over on to my side and snuggled into the warm body beside me. Wait, what? I pried open my eyes only to see Natsu's body right next to mine.

"EEEKKK!" I screamed. Ever since I let him into my apartment last week he had come in at the middle of the night and slept with me. Not in the dirty way you pervs. Frowning I kicked him out of the bed. "Natsu Dragneel get the hell out of my house!" I screamed.

"But Luuusshiii! Your bed is so much more comfortable then miiiinnnee." he whinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Tough luck, get out." I said. He smiled.

"Fine whatever, see you in a bit Luce." He got up and walked out of my apartment. I frowned.

"Baka Natsu." I muttered as I headded into my bathroom. After brushing my teeth, taking a shower and inhaling a sandwich I heard a knock at the door. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my book bag.

"Your not forgiven." I said, not missing a beat as I locked the door behind me.

"But Luuccee! Whyyy?" Natsu whinned. I sighed.

"Fine whatever. But you really have to stop doing that, its not right." I said. Natsu rolled his eyes and bounded alongside me.

"Eh? Why?" he asked innocently. I blushed profusely.

"J-just cause ok?" I stammered. He gave me a blank look.

"Ok, whatever you say Luce." He said confused. I looked away. Looking up I saw the school building ahead of us. This was another habit we had created in the last week, Natsu and I always walked to and from school together. I also always ate with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Sometimes their other friends would join us too, after all they were pretty popular.

We walked up to the school and instantly I saw her.

"Oi! Lissanna!" called Natsu. He waved her over with a huge smile plastered on his face. Lissanna glanced up at our advancing figures. Her short silver hair seemed to be curled behind her ears today. She was standing outside the gates like she was waiting for someone. Probably us. Lissanna looked up and smiled, her blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey Natsu!" She called back bounding over. She stopped infront of us and looked at me. "Oh, and hi to you as well Lucy." I looked down and nodded.

"Hi." I whispered softly. Natsu looked at me worriedly.

"So Lis, did you want something?" he asked.

"Yeah! Mira and I were having a get well sleepover for her and she wanted to invite Lucy, I was just delivering the invite." she said handing me and envelope. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"So Natsuuu, can you lend me your notes from advanced trig? I'm totally gonna bomb the test." she whinned.

"You always have an ulterior motive for everything don't you? Besides you always bomb that test. Gildarts won't care." he said rolling his eyes. But he coughed over the papers anyway. Lissanna smiled.

"Thanks Natsu! At least one of us pays attention in class. See you Natsu! Bye Lucy, see at the sleepover!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off. I smiled.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all."


	4. Sleepover

**Now the moment of truth... A SLEEPOVER!**

**Kat-chan: but you keep missing our sleep overs**

**Me: Sorry I keep getting pre-booked**

**Ella-chan: Yes and its getting rather convenient that you're pre booked whenever we have a sleepover**

**Me: Sumimasen**

**Da-chan: Quit harassing her you guys. Nat-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail by the way.**

**Me: Sumimasen...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover **

**Lucy's Pov.**

It was finally the day of the sleepover and I was nervous as hell. I mean, I wasn't even sure who else was coming. And then there was Lisanna. I wasn't sure what to think of her, she's been ridiculously nice to me over the past week. It was almost like she was planning something, or maybe she just felt bad about bullying me. I just didn't know what to think any more. Suddenly a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called waving a hand in front of my face. Surprised, I knocked away her hand.

"I'm listening, I'm listening." I said. Levy frowned.

"Then what were we talking about just now?" She asked evily.

"Ok you got me, what's going on?" I asked.

"We were talking about what we should do for the sleepover, Lucy-san." Wendy explained calmly.

"Geez Lucy you've been spacing out a lot over the last week, did something happen?" Erza asked worried. I smiled.

"Betsuni*." I said.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine guys honestly." I insisted. "Any way what have we got so far?" Levy tapped her pen against her writing pad we were using for planning.

"Ok we have junk food, tons of it, and we have cheesy shojo anime to watch and maybe a chic flick or two." She answered reading off her pad. Lisanna pressed her finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"The cheesy shojo anime is good, Mire-nee loves her romance, but we can't have anything she's watched already so choosing them is difficult." She said.

"Well, how about an anime that she loves to watch again and again? Does she have any like that? It would make it so much easier to choose one to watch." I suggested. Lisanna nodded.

"She absolutely adores Angel Beats but its kinda short so we'd need another to watch." Lisanna answered.

"What about watching a chick flick?" Levy asked.

"It would need a lot of romance and heart breaks in it."

"We could watch The Notebook, would Mira-san like that?" Wendy asked. We all looked at her.

"Perfect!" the three of us chorused.

"Now what about junk food?" Erza asked. Levy chuckled. Lisanna facepalmed.

"Leave it to Erza to focus on the junk food." She sighed and we all laughed. Levy flipped the page on her note pad.

"Ok we have chips, cake, yes Erza there's strawberry cheesecake and tons of it, and lastly ice cream." Levy said.

"Do we have dip for the chips?" Erza asked. Levy nodded.

"What flavours for ice cream?" Wendy asked.

"Chocolate, rocky road, mint chocolate and vanilla, all in both normal and fat-free."

"Sounds like we have every thing." I said. Lisanna shook her head adamantly.

"Games! We don't have games!" She cried out dramatically. We face palmed.

_RIIIIIINNNNG_

"Ah there goes the bell I have to go or Aquarius will kill me, bye guys!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

**Later that day~**

I was super nervous. I had all my stuff packed and was ready to go but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. It was like my conscience knew something I, myself, didn't know. I took a deep breath and sucked it up. I promised I would go and I would. After all this was for Mira.

Standing in front of the Strauss' house I felt the butterflies come back. Taking a deep breath I rang the bell. Almost immediately Lisanna opened the door.

"Lucy! I was worried that you weren't coming!" She said happily. I smiled back at her.

"Don't be silly, something just came up. I took care of it though I'm not to late am I?" I asked, hopeing that she would accept my lie. She shook her head.

"No you're not, we just got started." Lisanna explained. I walked in with her and I was astonished at how many people were invited. I knew Mira was popular but this took the cake. As we walked over to Mira and the others I saw one of Lisanna's friends, Laki, I think her name was, glare at me. I shivered. I had a funny feeling that today wasn't going to end well.

Mira and Erza were in a fighting ring when we got there.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly. Lisanna and Levy smiled at me reassuringly.

"Titania and the She-demon are fighting, sorry we decided on it after you left." Levy explained. I sweat dropped.

"ok then." I said.

"Titania!" Mira yelled. "Don't you dare go easy on me just 'cause I'm sick!"

"Then show me a decent fight or is the She-demon too sick to throw a punch!" Erza mocked with a smirk. I frowned. '_Isn't this a little out of hand?'_ I thought. Glancing around it was clear no one else thought so. '_Crazy Fairies..' _I thought but immediately pushed it away. I was starting to sound like I was going to _that _school. _'I enrolled here to get away from Sabertooth not criticize Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was my ideal school after all.'_ I told myself.

* * *

We had a great time. After the fight, which I honestly thought was getting too far out of hand, we watched movies and played games. Now we were snacking away at treats and gossiping. I had noticed that Lisanna and some of her friends slip away a while ago but thought nothing of it. As we partied no one else noticed the absencse of the youngest Strauss sibling so I ignored it too. Until Laki 'accidentally' spilled some juice on me.

"Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry!" She said with fake innocence. Mira frowned.

"Lucy why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom?" She suggested. I nodded and excused myself. After getting the stain out as much as I could I headed back to where everyone else was. On my way I over heard Lisanna in her room.

"You idiot! Laki we were supposed to be pretending to like Lucy not prove that we don't!" she screeched. I carefully pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"Look you do that, I can't stand being in the same room with a loser like her." Laki said. I could practically hear Lisanna fuming.

"Laki! This is serious. Natsu likes her so I have to pretend to like her too don't I?" Lisanna said.

"Why? There are other ways to stay on his good side too." Laki replied.

"Yeah but I think he saw us bullying her a while ago. Besides this isn't just about staying on his good side, this is about getting him to fall in love with me and that loser Lucy is in the way!" Lisanna all but yelled.

"So get her out of the way, instead of pretending you like her show Natsu her weak points."

"Don't you think I thought of that already? Why do you think I'm bothering to get close to her?"

"Alright, but if you start actually wanting to be her friend for real don't blame me for your plan backfiring."

"It won't, as if I'd ever want to be friends with someone like her." The two laughed. I felt my tears spilling over.

"Lu-chan?" I heard Levy say.

Whipping around to face her, I said "Hey Levy I'm going home now ok? Tell Mira and the other's that I'm sorry and that something came up." Levy nodded and I bolted.

'_My life just keeps getting worse and worse.'_ I thought.

* * *

**Levy's Pov.**

As I headed back to where everyone was, I replayed what Lisanna and Laki said in my mind. When I came back everyone looked at me. I shifted my weight nervously.

"Lu-chan said that some thing came up and that she had to go home and sort it out immediately. She also said that she was sorry that she had to go so suddenly." I said. Then I headed over to Mira, Erza and Wendy. "Come with me for a second ok?" I said and they nodded. Heading out into the kitchen I quickly made sure no one was around.

"What is it Levy-san?" Wendy asked. I looked at them gravely.

"Lu-chan and I overheard Lisanna and Laki talking. Apparentally Lisanna's only pretending to get closer to her to get dirt on her and make sure Natsu won't care for her anymore. That's actually why Lucy left." I explained

"No way, she wouldn't, would she? Lisanna's not like that, right?" Erza said worriedly. Mira sighed.

"I can't believe she would do something like that." She said softly.

"Oh, Lucy-san..." Wendy whimpered. I knew that they were all thinking the same thing I was.

_'Why Lisanna?'_


	5. Comfort

**Wow I'm working on a lot of stories at the same time now... I never excepted to put up three... four if you count the collab my friends and I are doing on Quotev... In any case, here's the next chap of Fairy Tail High! **

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did I would probably make Zeref a good guy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Comfort**

**Lucy's Pov.**

I cried as I ran home in despair. I had thought that whatever had made Lissanna hate me before was gone, I thought she was my friend! I ran harder. _'I'm such a fool'_ I thought. If only my old friends could see me now. Hard-faced, never-lets-anything-bother-her Lucy was in tears and running home. If it were before I would have stayed and told Lissanna off. I wasn't sure when, maybe after I had started making friends at Fairy Tail, but that Lucy was clearly long gone. Maybe I _would_ have been better off going to _that_ school, like my dad suggested.

I unlocked the door to my apartment only to see Natsu sitting there on the couch in his pajamas like he was expecting me. He stood up and hugged me. "Levy told me what happened." He said. That was all the explanation I needed. I melted into his arms and cried my eyes out. Natsu's body was oddly comforting. His abs were hard and so were the rest of his muscles but it only made me feel protected. Suddenly he picked me up bridal style, dumped me on my bed and slid in beside me. Under the covers he wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair. It felt so right. _'His body is so warm.'_

* * *

**Natsu's Pov.**

I had been getting ready for bed when the phone rang. I picked it up on the third ring.

"Moshi Moshi?" I asked.

"Natsu? This is Levy." Her voice coming in worriedly from the other end. I frowned.

"What's up?" I asked. "Aren't you at a sleepover at the Strauss'? And why do you sound so worried?"

"Its Lucy." She said. I could practically hear her wringing the phone cord in her hands. I immediately sat up. Lucy?

"What do you mean? What happened to her?" I asked freaking out. I was running all kinds of ridiculous thoughts through my mind.

"Um, well, Lissanna happened. apparently she was only pretending to be friends with Lucy. Mira and almost everyone else other than Laki are wringing her out right now." She explained. I understood why she was worried. Lissanna could be downright awful when she wanted to be.

"Is Lucy still there?" I asked.

"No, she ran out the door some time ago. I think she went home."

"Ok thanks."

"Wait, why'd you want to know? You'd better not try to intercept her Natsu, you'll only cause her more trouble! Natsu are you listening to me? Natsu? NATSU? NATSU DRAG-" I cut her off. Of course I was going to see her, but what did Levy mean when she said it would only make things worse for Lucy? I didn't understand. What I did understand was that my best friend just got hurt, and I wasn't going to leave her alone.

I waited about five minutes before Lucy came flying through the door. And she was a mess. Tear streaks across her face told me that she'd been crying for a long time. Yeah, there was no way I'd leave her alone tonight. Immeidiately I got up and rushed over to her. I ingulphed her in a hug and let her cry into me. She didn't seem like she could stand for much longer so I picked her up and took her to her bed. I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon so I slipped in next to her. Eventually the poor girl cried herself to sleep. I made a mental note to wring out Lissanna the first chance I got.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov.**

When I woke up the next day I found Natsu asleep beside me. I guess he didn't want to leave last night after he saw the shape I was in. I smiled to myself. He was really sweet like that. I understood why Lissanna liked Natsu but I had no such feelings towards the boy and as far as I knew he only considered me his best friend. That's all we were. Right?

Cautiously, as not to wake Natsu, I slipped out of bed and opened the curtains. The scent of Magnolia's Rainbow Sakura trees hit my nose. Birds were chirping and the sun was smiling down the green grass below. All in all it seemed like too nice a day after what happened last night. '_The promise of tomorrow seemed like a cruel joke_.' I froze. I hadn't thought like that since I left the manison. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of sakura blossoms. _'Its not a cruel joke, its a chance.'_ I told myself. I shook my head. These thoughts were getting me no where.

"Hey Luce? While you were staring out the window and sighing I went ahead and made breakfast." Natsu said leaning against the door frame. I nodded.

"Ok then." I said. I shoved him out and changed into some casual wear. It was Sunday and I was determined _not_ to let what happened last night get the best of me. When I walked into the kitchen I found Natsu munching on a pile of toast. I took a couple slices and buttered them with strawberry jam. When we finished I took the dishes to the sink to soak.

Natsu joined me on the couch just as the door bell rang. We looked at eachother and agreed not to mention last night. I opened the door to find Erza, Levy, Mirajane and Wendy, as well as some girls I recognized from the party as Mira's friends, girls who weren't too found of Lissanna, Cana, Bisca and Juvia. Shit. All the girls had there arms stacked with candy and chips. Yes Erza had her arms piled sky high with strawberry cheesecake.

"Can we come in?" Bisca asked politely.

"Um, sure but, what's all this?" I asked.

"Can'tcha tell?" Cana asked, obviously drunk. "Its comfort food." I stared at the massive amout of "comfort food" in their arms. _'Thank Mavis, Natsu comes over so often.'_ I thought.

"Ok... come on in." I said. We all headed into the living room where we found our favourite salmon haired friend. As soon as he saw us he stood up.

"I'll leave now." He said in a defeated voice and left.

"Ok... That was weird." I said. Mira looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"How long was he here?" She asked devilishly.

"He came probably five minutes before you guys, said Levy told him about last night and he wanted to make sure I was alright." Mira sagged.

"That's it?" she asked sadly. Now I was glad I opted for a cover story.

"That's it." I said. Mira sulked. Suddenly she pepped right back up.

"Well let's get comforting!" She said, and we all laughed at her crazyness.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov.**

We spent the entire day chatting, gossiping and eating our comfort food. Erza finished almost all the strawberry cheesecakes by herself. She stopped at the last one said that it was for me and refused to eat it. We had tons of fun and I got a couple new friends. Best of all I feel pumped and ready for tomorrow. Lissanna could come after me as much as she wanted. But as long as I had my friends to pick me back up I was ready for anything. Now I'm really glad that I refused to let my dad control my life. I belong to Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Ok that was a really gushy and bad chapter I know. I also noticed that the first two thirds of the chapter were full of NaLu and that probably comes from the fact that I ship NaLu but I'm insistent that this is not a NaLu story! **


	6. SOPA Warning, PLEASE READ!

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	7. Tattoo

**Wow I had what was probably the worst summer break ****_EVER._**** First I had Ramadaan to worry about, then I had pneumonia (nothing too serious though) and when I got better I had about a day to get ready for Eid. For those who aren't Muslims, let me tell you, that is ****_FUCKING STRESSFULL_****_!_**** OK~ I'm done with my rant now, onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tattoo**

**Lucy's Pov.**

I groaned as I stretched out. I was stiff and as I looked around I figured out why. I was sprawled out on the couch, Cana, Bisca, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Levy and Wendy were all sprawled out in various positions either on the loveseat or the floor, the T.V. was still going. Everyone was waking up and our little sleepover was starting to take a toll on all of us. I sat up.

"Hey, what day is it today?" I asked. Mira's eyes widened.

"Monday!" She cried. Suddenly we were all scrambling around getting ready for school. Well they were, I was just getting into something nice when I realized that school meant seeing Lissanna and Natsu in the same place. A situation that would only cause trouble. I plopped back down on the couch fully ready but not wanting to go to school. The others came in and saw me.

"Since your ready, let's go." Erza said. I shook my head adamantly.

"No way." I said.

"Why not?" Mira asked.

"Lissanna and Natsu, its only going to get worse from here on out." I explained. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Lu-chan! Don't be like that!" She whined.

"FIGHT! Lucy! FIGHT!" Cana yelled, obviously still drunk from last night. I shook my head again.

"Come on Lucy-san, nothing will get better until you face the problem head on." Bisca said.

"Juvia will be with you every step of the way!"

"Its ok Lucy-san, we're here for you."

"Ganbatte! Lucy!"

"Can't I call in sick?"

"Do you think that I would let you do so as the student council president?"

At this point they were all trying to shove me out the door. I held onto sides of the wall as I tried desparately to fight back.

_Knock knock._

We all stopped what we were doing and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Its open!" I called. The door opened to reveal Natsu.

"Hey Luce are we walking to school together today or what?" he asked. Then he stopped seeing our position. "Actually don't mind me, I'll go on ahead, see around girls." He said, making a beeline for the door. We all looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Ok, fine. Let's skip today." Erza finally gave in, still laughing.

* * *

**Natsu's Pov.**

I groaned on my way to school. It was so boring without Luce around to talk to. Not to mention I have no idea what to do about Lis, I mean she's my childhood friend but she made Luce cry... Argh! My brain is gonna explode from all this thinking!

"NNAAAAAAAAAATTSSSUUUUUUUUUU!" I heard from behind me. i turned to see Lis running towards me with Elfman in tow. Lis quickly latched onto my arm and looked around. "Huh? Is Lucy not with you today?" She asked, pretending to be worried. I saw Elfman scowl behind her and walk past us. I frowned also. Pulling away from her I started heading to school, with her whining and trying to get my attention the whole way. I could tell that even Elfman, who loved his sisters to no end was also starting to get annoyed. I was rather relieved when I saw Gray waiting at the gates. Racing past I called out to him.

"Last one there has to wear his underpants on his head!" His head snapped towards me and in a second we were neck in neck. Unfortunately we entered at the same time.

"Oi! Flame brain, are you even listening?" He snapped. I looked at him.

"What is it Ice princess?" I growled.

"I said, where's Lucy." I gulped.

"She's not feeling well." I lied. He frowned obviously not believing me.

"Sure, what about you and Lissanna? You were avoiding her this morning." I gulped again. If I told him I'd have to tell him the truth about Lucy and what happened at the girls' sleepover. He seemed to notice my unease. "Ok spill it Ash for Brains, what's going on?" Just then the bell rang. '_Saved' _I thought, relieved.

'Tell you later.' I mouthed to him as Gildarts started taking attendance. He nodded and gave the only teacher, in my opinion, worth listening to our attention. Just then I swear I saw Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Levy leaving the school building. I did a double take but the second time they weren't there. I could have sworn though that I saw them.

"NATSU!" I heard Gildarts yell. He looked mad. Oh shit.

"Here!" I immediately yelled. He looked at me angrily.

"Next time pay more attention to the class instead of the window." He said. I nodded and sunk low in my chair as he began lessons. I could hear Gray snicker behind me. DamnEd Ice princess.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov. **

I followed Erza, Wendy and Levy out of the school building. We had shown up halfway through home room and Erza took us straight to Master's office. I was nervous, I had heard that the Master was a pervy old man who wasn't very nice at all. It must have been written all over my face because they had assured me that the rumours I had heard weren't true at all, though I didn't believe it until I saw it for my self. **  
**

Master Makarov, as he told me to call him, was a stout old man, barely three feet tall. He had a funny, bushy looking moustache and was partly bald. Still he had the face and attitude of a endearing grandfather.

At the time I was still confused as to why we had come when we had agreed to skip school today until Erza spoke up.

"Master," she said, "we would like to get Lucy initiated and get her a guild stamp." She explained.

"Excuse me what?" I asked, confused. Master answered my question.

"Well, you see, Fairy Tail is one of Fiore's most prestigious schools. The schools with the best reputations have insignias. The students of the schools get a tattoo of the school's insignia somewhere on their bodies, without it they aren't considered actually part of the school. If you switch between the schools you need to get the tattoo removed and get a tattoo of the new school, if you don't move schools then you wear the tattoo proudly for the rest of your life, it helps to have them when applying for jobs or college too." He said proudly. Then added as an after thought "You need the principal's permission to get the tattoo. Let me write you up a slip now." He handed me a small piece of paper.

"Thank you Master!" Levy exclaimed and Erza herded us out of the school.

So now we are walking to a tattoo parlour to get me a Fairy Tail insignia. I stayed a step behind the group thinking about what Master said. Levy stopped so abruptly that i rammed into her.

"Sorry Levy-chan!" I exclaimed. "I was lost in thought." She smiled at me.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! It's not _that _painful." I nodded at her. '_But that's not what I was worried about.' _I thought to myself As my friends dragged me in. The tattooist looked us over.

"We'll if it isn't the Fairies," she smiled then caught sight of me. Quickly she did a double take. "Well I'll be, if it isn't Lucy Heartfillia, I haven't seen you in here since-"

"Long time yeah I know, but I manage." I said quickly cutting her off. She got the hint and nodded.

"What colour and where?" She asked. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Pink, left hand." I said. She gave me a curious look but tattooed the Fairy Tail insignia on any way. The girls were all giving me curious looks but I ignored them as I strode out of the store. I paused at the door and turned to them. "Coming?" I asked. Erza pointed to the cash register.

"Don't we have to-" the tattooist, whose name I could never remember cut her off.

"Lucy's way is already paid, Fairy." She explained. Levy stared at her.

"How come whenever we come in here you always call us Fairies but you call Lu-chan by her name?" She asked suspiciously. The tattooist shrugged.

"Force of habit." She answered. Levy looked at me and I shrugged. Frowning she and the others followed me out. I hope they never find out the truth to why the tattooist calls me by my name.


End file.
